Rivals or Lovers
by Wynter Greyy
Summary: Sonic's been having weird sex dreams about Shadow so he decides to go over and confess WARNING YAOI BOYXBOY IF YA DON'T LIKE LEAVE!


Rivals or Lovers chapter 1

It was finally Friday, and everybody had plans, well almost everybody. Amy, Cream, and Rouge were all heading to the mall, Silver and Blaze were aabout to go on a date. And Tails and Knuckles were out doing Gawd knows what.

Sonic on the other hand, was on his sofa, watching T.V. He was sorta depressed. Tails had tried almost everything to get Sonic to tell him what was wrong, but Sonic refused on telling him. So Tails shrugged it off and hoped his big 'brother' would just come out of it.

Sonic had been having weird sex dreams about his supposed rival, Shadow and didn't know why. He'd keep a diary of things he wanted Shadow to actually do to him. Or just when he'd have a dream involving Shadow and sex.

Sonic sighed and got up from his spot. He went to his closet and got his coat, put on his shoes, then left. He decided he had to confess his feelings to Shadow and he had to know now.

A few minutes pasted and Sonic finally made it to Shadow's front door. He hesitated before he knocked on the door. Shadow swung the door open and when he saw who it was, he quickly slammed the door shut.

Sonic eyes widen as the hedgehog he'd been dreaming about slammed the door on him.

Shadow, on the other hand, laughed to himself and was about to lay back on the sofa when the blue hedgie outside began banging on the door again. He growled and said, "Go away, faker."

Sonic frowned and said, "Aw, come on, Shadz, let me in! I need to tell you something important and it's really cold outside!"

"Good, maybe the colder it gets, you'll leave." Shadow said, then reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked with an annoyed look on his face. Sonic decided to choose his words carefully, then said, "First can I come in?" "No." Shadow said, bluntly. "Alrighty then. Umm well I umm…" "Come on faker I ain't got all day you know." Shadow said, with a hint of aggervassion in his voice.

Sonic bit his bottom lip. Shadow… I… I… " "You what?" Sonic looked down at the ground then just above a whisper he said, "I'm in love with you."

Shadow's jaws dropped opened when he heard this. "Excuse me?" Was the only thing he could think of what to say. Sonic still had his eyes on the ground.

**Sonic's** **POV**

Shadow was now staring at me very intensely. A part of me was terrified of what Shadow was going to do, because the look on his face. The other part was relieved I finally got that over with.

We stand there in awkward silence for a moment, then Shadow finally spoke.

"Umm ok…to be honest faker…umm Sonic I-" Shadow paused and looked at me. Then I decided to say something intil his lips connected to mine.

I couldn't help but smile in the kiss. He felt so good and warm, dispice how cold it was. I press my lips against his a little more, to make the kiss more passionate.

**Shadow's POV**

I didn't know why I kissed him. I mean weren't we rivals? This wasn't right. So why did it fell right? Did that mean I was liking this? So many questions.

I disconnected the kiss, receiving a slight whimper from the other and smirked. "Maybe we should come inside, it is kinda cold." I moved to the side to let Sonic come in. Shutting the door I grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him into my bedroom.

"Nice place ya got here." Sonic said as he walked around in my room. "Yeah, yeah." I replied and grabbed his hand and pushed him on my bed. I slowly crawled on top of him, making him gasp a little.

I started kissing and nipping on his neck, making him moan. I stopped and moved my hands to his now erected cock. I put my hands around it and slowly went up and down. I heard a moan escape from Sonic's mouth. Then I put his member in my mouth and started deep-throated it.

**Normal POV**

"Oh, Shadow…mmm." Sonic moaned as Shadow was sucking his cock. He was loving the feeling of his member being in the others mouth. When Shadow stopped and licked the pre-cum off of Sonic's penis, he had his big cock in front of Sonic's face. Sonic took the erected member and started licking it like it was some kind of cherry sucker.

"Mmm… go faster." Shadow moaned. He had his eyes closed with both his hands behind Sonic's head, playing with his quills. Sonic did what he was told and went faster. He was looking up at Shadow, as Shadow slowly opened his eyes to see green emeralds looking in his.

Another wave of pleasure went through Shadow's body and it forced him to clench his eyes shut. He moaned again then told Sonic to stop. Sonic stopped and looked up at Shadow, wondering why he wanted him to stop. Shadow then began to position himself in front of Sonic.

He slowly pushed himself into Sonic's tight hole. Sonic winced in pain and so Shadow stopped and kissed the tears away from Sonic's face. "We can stop if you want." Shadow said looking deep into his lover's eyes. Sonic quickly shook his head "no" and replied, "No, you can continue." With that, Shadow continued to push into Sonic.

When Shadow was fully in, he begin to thrust slowly, making sure he didn't put the other in more pain. A few minutes pasted and Sonic was in pure bliss. Shadow had been pounding him so hard. He arched his back, so Shadow could go deeper in him.

"Oh Gawd, Sonic, you're so tight." Shadow moaned. "Oh fuck, Shadow go faster." Shadow went faster and hit Sonic's sweet spot, making Sonic moaned loader then came all over Shadow's chest and his lower half. Shadow could feel Sonic clench up and that made him cum deep within Sonic. He moaned as he came and collapsed on top of Sonic.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes. Then Shadow spoke up. "We should get cleaned up, don't you think?" Sonic nodded his head and they got up and took a shower together. After they got done, they went into the kitchen and ate. Then Sonic decided to ask Shadow if they could go for aa walk in the park and Shadow agreed and they left.


End file.
